The Best Things Can Be Found Online
by GothyShadow
Summary: Modern day Merlin. Merlin and Arthur are looking for new friends online. Read and review. Sorry about the crap summary xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or Harry Potter. Reference to Harry Potter does not mean that he is in the story. Other characters are mine xoxo. Inspiration from Merthurtilidie's 'The Chatroom'**

Faye lay on her bed with her laptop on the pillow. She was waiting for her best friend Holly to sign on. Holly had found a site that they could chat and listen to music, which was a plus. Faye decided to sign on and pass the time.

_Crazy-Rock-Princess has signed online._

Faye clicked onto her playlist and clicked on a random song. Her laptop pinged.

_Crazy-Rock-Chick has signed online._

Faye smiled, it was Holly.

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Hiya_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick: Hey, wuu2?_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Nm, listening to rock lol_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick: Lol me too!_

_HarryPottercankissmyass has signed online._

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Hi do u mind if I join in?_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Hi sure u can_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick: Deffo lol _

Faye bit her bottom lip, who was this person?

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: HarryPottercankissmyass? That's a weird name lol. Why u choose that?_

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Cos Harry don't know squat. And it keeps all the weird ho's away from me lol_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick: Yeah they're deffo weird. Let me guess…Ur a guy lol_

_HarryPottercankissmyass; Yeah that obvious huh? Ur girls for sure_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Yes and what do u mean by that?_

Faye scowled and reached for her drink, which was on her bedside cabinet.

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Nothing calm down, I only wanna talk to someone who's normal_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick: well ur looking in the wrong place hun, we're far from normal lol_

Faye laughed at her friend's reply; trust Holly to come out with something like that.

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: totally random girl, glad ur my bezzie m8_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick: Thnx m8, ur my bezzie 2_

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Hey don't get all mushy on me will ya?_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Well change the subject then…tell us about urself_

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Well…my name is Merlin, I'm an average 19 year old guy, 5'9, black hair, blue eyes, Wiccan_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: So you practise magic huh? Cool. My name's Faye btw_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick: My name's Holly, nice 2 meet u Merlin_

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Thanx girls brb_

_HarryPottercankissmyass has signed offline._

_Crazy-Rock-princess: Definitely a Goth, don't u think Hols?_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick: Yup, thank god, we wudn't settle for anything less!_

_Crazy-Rock-princess: True, true…_

Faye sat up on the bed; her legs were going numb form sitting in the same position. She sipped at her drink thoughtfully and let her legs hand over the edge of the bed.

_HarryPottercankissmyass has signed online._

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Do u mind if my friend joins in?_

_Crazy-Rock-princess: sure y not, it mite b fun _

_Rex_Arturus has signed online._

_Rex_Arturus: Hey ladies nice to meet u_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Rex_Arturus? Ok another guy with a weird name…_

_Rex_Arturus: It's not weird. It means King Arthur in Welsh, I think… My name is Arthur btw…_

_Crazy-Rock-princess: No kidding lol, my name's Faye_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick: Mine's Holly. Nice to met u Arthur. U welsh then?_

_Rex_Arturus: Yes and I live in Wales, just like Merlin._

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Oh good, I like Welsh men 3_

_ Rex_Arturus: That's reassuring (!) lol_

Faye's mum shouted from downstairs. "Faye dinner"

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Sorry guys, gotta go dinner's ready, c u tomoz k.k xoxo_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess has singed offline_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys, I know, it's been ages. Please don't kill me!**

Faye finished her dinner and ran back upstairs. She flung herself onto the bed and grabbed her laptop.

_Crazy-Rock-Princess has signed online._

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Hey again guys._

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Hey. Dinner nice?_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Sure was_

_Rex_Arturus: Nom nom :)_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Yeah lol_

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Ignore my dopey friend lol, he's missin a few brain cells_

_Rex_Arturus: Hey! Am not *Pouts*_

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Don't be such a drama queen_

_Rex_Arturus: Shut up witchy boi_

_HarryPottercankissmyass: STFU! Princely Prat!_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess; Hey guys, calm it lolz_

_Crazy-Rock-Chick has signed offline_

_Rex_Arturus: See what u'v dun!_

_HarryPottercankissmyass: Ur fault_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: I smack both of ya!_

_Harrypottercankissmyass: I'll b gd *puppy dawg eyez*_

_Rex_Arturus: Suck up_

_HarryPottercankissmyass: c y'all tomoz. Byeee_

_HarryPottercankissmyass has signed offline_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: U gonna leave too?_

_Rex_Arturus: No y?_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: Just wundrd_

_Rex_Arturus: So.. wuu2?_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: NM_

_Rex_Arturus: Me 2!_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: what stuff u into?_

_Rex_Arturus: Knights n big swords lol_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: I hope that's just a metaphor_

_Rex_Arturus: Ya I lyk maidens in distress! U need saving?_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: yea from this crazy place lol_

_Rex_Arturus: I'll swing by on my white steed l8r thn_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: ok lol, just don't throw rocks at my window_

_Rex_Arturus: No I'll climb da tower!_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess: ha ha u funni. G2g hun bye x_

_Rex_Arturus: bye fair maiden!_

_Crazy-Rock-Princess has signed offline_

_Rex_Arturus has signed offline_


End file.
